This document relates to delivering information.
Content items can be placed on or included with documents that are distributed to consumers of content on the Internet. Such content items can be selected by a selection engine that receives keywords or other query terms or other information as an input. The selection engine in turn selects content items that match or otherwise are associated with the provided query terms.
The content items can include various forms of content. For example, online content can include various types of resources, such as text based documents, image based content, multi-media content, etc. The online content can be delivered to a user as part of another resource, such as a search engine results page, a news article or other web page.